


Are You Still Mine?

by angstcentral



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Clarke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clexa child, F/F, G!P Clarke, Girl Penis Clarke, Heavy Angst, Love Confessions, Omega Lexa, Omega Luna, Sex, Sleeping Together, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstcentral/pseuds/angstcentral
Summary: Clarke and Lexa have a child together but they haven't been together romantically since they were teenagers. Lexa finally realizes what's been in front of her all along but is she too late?





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa comes home from a long hard day at the the elementary school she teaches at. Lexa is a English teacher for second graders and she absolutely loves it. The brunette has her hair thrown up in a messy bun and she’s wearing her glasses today. Clarke always tells her she looks sexy with her glasses on. Oh Clarke.

Clarke Griffin has been her best friend since they were 13 years old and Lexa transferred into 8th grade midyear and had no friends. Clarke was wildly popular but decided to sstart spending her lunches under a tree with Lexa. They’ve been best friends ever since.

Clarke’s first rut came when she was 15 years old. Lexa had yet transition. Most kids changed around 16 so Clarke was early. It happened at a sleepover at Lexa’s house. The girls felt things they never felt before. Clarke whimpered as her body changed. Lexa kissed her neck out of nowhere and it cooled her down. So Lexa did it again. And again and again. Until she started kissing other places.

Lexa helped Clarke through that first rut. They touched each other and had sex. Lexa lived with her sister Anya and back then, Anya was barely around. She was always partying. It was until Anya fell in love with her now mate Roan that she calmed down.

Clarke and Lexa chalked it up to Clarke’s first rut. They said it didn’t mean anything. But then Lexa’s first heat came and she called Clarke. Clarke knotted her. It hurt a lot but it was fucking amazing. If you knot someone, it usually means pregnancy. And in this case, it did. 

Lexa, at 16 years old, got pregnant with their little Cooper. Clarke promised to be there the whole way. Clarke’s parents kicked her out and she hasn’t seen them since. Lexa said to Clarke that they should just stay as friends and Clarke reluctantly agreed. She wanted more though. 

They’ve been raising Cooper as co-parents ever since. Cooper is now 8 years old. Lexa and Clarke are 24. Clarke is a firefighter and Lexa is a teacher. It’s all perfect.

Except it’s not. Lexa regrets turning Clarke down all those years ago. After that, Clarke never brought it up again, her heart too broken to try again. Lexa noticed small differences in Clarke’s behavior. Less intimate. No longer did she kiss Lexa’s cheeks and sleep in her bed.

It was all Cooper now. They were still best friends but Lexa assumes Clarke has moved on. Cooper is away for a week with his school. They went to a karate tournament in Maine. So Lexa is alone in her apartment and missing human touch.

Her and Clarke haven’t had sex since they conceived Cooper. Since then, Lexa has been with some people. Octavia Blake, her and Clarke’s childhood friend. Clarke was furious when she found out that Lexa and Octavia slept together. It didn’t mean anything. Lincoln just broke Octavia’s heart and Lexa was sad that Clarke was seeing that omega Luna. But still when Clarke found out all hell broke loose.

Clarke and Octavia eventually made up but they still aren’t close. This happened when Cooper was 2. Other than that one time with Octavia, Lexa slept with Costia Summers. Costia and her had a long time casual hookup situation. Costia is principal of the school she works at. They would sleep together occasionally when Cooper was at Clarke’s. That ended 2 months ago though when Costia told Lexa that she was dating some alpha named Nia. To this day Clarke is the only alpha that Lexa has been with. Octavia was a beta and Costia was a omega.

Lexa still remembers how good Clarke was at making her come. She’s never came harder than the times she shared with Clarke. Lexa feels her body grow hot. Her clit tingles. Lexa quickly grabs her keys and starts driving with one goal in mind. 

Clarke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke get together again...briefly.

“Lexa?” Clarke confusedly answers the door. Her hair is messy from sleeping in her bed. She’s in a sports bra and pair of boxers.

“I need you” Lexa blurts out. Lexa moves forward and traps Clarke’s bottom lip inbetween her own. 

“Lex..” Clarke mumbles against her lips. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” Lexa says out of breath. “Is..do you want to?”

“Yeah.” Clarke responds simply, astonished this is happening. Clarke kisses her hard and Lexa’s palms at her boxers.

Clarke’s penis immediately wakes up. Lexa shuts the door behind her with her foot. Clarke gets caught up in the moment, completely forgetting that Luna is in the other room. Clarke picks Lexa up and the omega wraps her legs around the blonde. Clarke pushes her against the door. Lexa pulls down Clarke’s boxers needily.

Clarke growls and lowers them to the floor. It’s hot quick and fast. Clarke throws her boxers off herself completely. Her erection is out and proud. Lexa whimpers out. Lexa is wearing a dress. Clarke lifts up her dress slightly, just enough to reach her underwear. Clarke pulls her underwear off quickly and starts rubbing her cock through Lexa’s folds. Lexa is drenched.

“Clarke!” Lexa moans out. This is going so fast and she loves it. She was afraid that Clarke was going to reject her. But now they are so close to sex. Lexa moans out as the tip of Clarke’s penis, coated in precum, rubs Lexa’s clit so good.

Clarke pushes her member in slightly suddenly and Lexa swallows down her gasps.

“Clarke…” Lexa moans out loud. “More please.”

Clarke complies and pushes the rest of her cock inside Lexa. The sound of wet skin slapping is in the air.

“More!” Lexa moans out. Clarke growls and fucks her harder.

“I need to pull out.” Clarke moans out. “I’ll come inside you if I wait any longer.”

“Then come inside me.” Lexa whimpers out. “Please, I’m so close.”

Clarke grunts out and keeps going harder. Lexa’s walls flutter as she climaxes and Clarke releases inside her. Lexa screams loud. Clarke pulls out after they finish and lays next to Lexa. Both girls’ chests are heaving. It’s silent between them.

“You should probably get the morning after pill.” Clarke mumbles out, breaking the silence. Lexa nods.

“Yeah..I will.” Lexa mumbles out. The hardwood floor of Clarke’s floor is cold. Sex with Clarke was different than she remembers. When they had sex with Clarke in the past, it was warm and loving. Now it was quick and fast and there was no loving gentle touches.

“Okay..” Clarke mumbles awkwardly. The blonde puts on her boxers and stands up. Lexa begins to adjust her dress and grabs her underwear off the floor and puts them on. 

“Clarke, I..” Lexa starts but Clarke cuts her off.

“Look I get it. It’s just sex.” Clarke spits out.

“You don’t understand.” Lexa mumbles softly.

“I don’t want to do this Lexa.” Clarke sighs out. “Let’s just forget this happened. It was just years of sexual tension built up.” Clarke sighs again. “Look I’m going to shower. Do you want to stay the night? It’s late and I can crash on the couch.”

“No.” Lexa says firmly. “I’m going to go home. I’ll see you next week when I drop off Cooper.”

“Ok.” Clarke replies shortly and walks off into the back of her house. Lexa stands there awkwardly and sad for a second. None of this is how she expected this to turn out.

Lexa gets into her car and drives home feeling emptier than she did before.

Both girls cry that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> my stories will have lots of angst. english isnt first language sorry


End file.
